


Place in the Shadows

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dark, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, Hannibal AU, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for an anon on tumblr who asked for: "kovntag hannibal au? with lawrence as cannibal boi and adam as sweet dog loving detective???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bit of a different turn with this, because I'm a sucker for anything and everything murder husbands. So Adam's a little less sweet and a little more dark. But hey, was Will Graham ever really a perfect cinnamon roll?
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism encouraged. Enjoy!!!

Adam knew that Lawrence didn’t mind his company. He was good at reading people, made his living by understanding how other people thought. It was a part of his mind that Adam couldn’t turn off, even in the company of friends. Adam often wished he could stop his brain from opening up in the way it did, that he could block out the unwanted insights into the personalities of other people. That wish always seemed to be at its strongest when he was with Lawrence. Adam saw parts of the other man he didn’t necessarily want to know about, but he couldn’t help it. It was difficult, as Lawrence wore a thick cloak to hide his true self. That much Adam could tell, and most of the time he was grateful. It was refreshing not to be bombarded with information on every aspect of someone’s personality every time you looked at them. However, there were times when Adam would get brief glimpses at the man beneath the cloak, the real Lawrence Sonntag, and Adam wasn’t sure how he felt about what he saw.  
  
Lawrence had a darkness in him. Adam only ever saw it in tiny bursts, just when the disguise would slip for a second or two. Sometimes when Lawrence was picking apart Adam’s brain, when they were _just having conversations_ , Lawrence would say something and reveal a sliver of his true self. Lawrence made comments about death, about killing and about God, and they were things that Adam knew were morally ambiguous. Sometimes it would just be a smile, an expression, a pleased grin on Lawrence’s face at something either he or Adam had said, and the alarm bells in Adam’s head would start ringing. The word ‘unethical’ flashed in his mind, but Adam found that most of the time, he didn’t care.  
  
He wasn’t concerned with Lawrence’s true self in the way he should be. He knew that. Only Adam didn’t _want_ to get into the heads of other people, like he did every day at work. He got his glimpses, and he was pretty sure they weren’t accidental. Lawrence was too composed for that. Which meant that Lawrence was letting Adam in, revealing who he was to Adam, piece by piece, as Lawrence was willing to do so. Adam was fine with the arrangement. He worried about what he would find if he tried to get deeper into Lawrence’s mind. From what he’d been allowed to see, it was a dark place that Lawrence didn’t let anyone into. Adam told himself he was scared of what he would find. He didn’t want to admit that deep down, Adam was really just scared of being okay with it all. When Adam got flashes of something, of the predator he was sure lurked beneath Lawrence’s façade, Adam felt exhilarated. There was a part of him that craved more, a part of Lawrence that called to him and beckoned him into the blackness.  
  
Adam couldn’t keep away. Even if his conscious mind had reservations about getting too close to Lawrence, his subconscious overruled it. Not for the first time, Adam found himself stood outside Lawrence’s house in the small hours of the morning, his bare feet cold against the rough ground. He debated going back to his own home, felt nervous and guilty about the prospect of waking Lawrence up, of asking for his help when it was so early. But Lawrence’s words rung in his head, telling him to never apologise for asking for help, that Adam wasn’t a patient and so office hours didn’t apply. They were friends, and as much as Adam knew there were probably parts of Lawrence that were dangerous, he still seemed to care about Adam. He raised his hand, knocked on the solid wood of Lawrence’s door. He doubted Lawrence would even hear it, assumed the other man would be asleep and oblivious to anyone trying to get his attention. Adam sighed heavily, muttered to himself about how stupid he was for even thinking Lawrence would be able to help. He turned his back to the house, began to walk away, having accepted defeat.  
  
“Adam?” A gentle voice called from behind him, prompting the man in question to turn around. Adam’s eyes were wide as he looked at Lawrence, stood in the doorway in his pyjamas. Adam felt a stab of guilt over the fact he’d clearly woken his friend up. And what for? Because Adam’s unconscious body had dragged itself to Lawrence’s door?  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said immediately, walking back towards the house so he could keep his voice down. It was bad enough that he’d woken Lawrence; he didn’t want to rouse the neighbours too.  
  
“Sleepwalking again?” Was all Lawrence said in response, tilting his head and looking Adam up and down. Adam who was dressed in nothing but his boxers and an old, worn T-shirt.  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m sorry, I should’ve just gone home, I don’t know why I—”  
  
“I told you you’re always welcome here,” Lawrence cut him off, his lips tugging up into a soft smile. If Adam didn’t know better, he would’ve said the look in Lawrence’s eyes was one of fondness. “That still applies at three in the morning.”  
  
“Is that the time?” Groaned Adam, rubbing his tired eyes with hands bunched into fists.  
  
“It is. Which means it’s far too early for you to be out. Come on,” Lawrence insisted, stepping back from the door and motioning Adam forward with his head. Adam briefly considered turning the offer down, protesting in favour of going home to his own bed, but the stern way in which Lawrence had spoken made him think that doing so would have been pointless. So, he went inside, allowed Lawrence to lock the door behind him again as he stood in the dark hallway.  
  
“I really am sorry about waking you up,” Adam said again, the darkness around them hiding that same fond look which had returned to Lawrence’s face.  
  
“You never have to feel sorry about providing me with your company. I’m always happy to see you, especially if you need my help.”  
  
“Even if it’s after I woke you up at three AM?” Adam asked with a self-deprecating laugh. Lawrence stepped forwards, placing his hands on Adam’s shoulders and ducking his head, trying to meet his eyes despite the fact there was barely any light in the room.  
  
“Even if you wake me up at three AM,” he confirmed. Adam heard the smile in his voice that time, even if he couldn’t see it, and it made his chest feel weird. “Can I get you anything?” Lawrence asked after a few moments silence, and Adam stopped himself from making a disappointed noise when the strong hands fell away from his shoulders.  
  
“Some sleeping pills and a couch would be great,” Adam remarked in reply, only half joking.  
  
“I don’t have any sleeping pills,” Lawrence replied apologetically. “And you’re my guest; there’s no way I’m letting you sleep on my couch. I’d feel a lot more comfortable if you were in my bed, where I could keep an eye on you. Don’t want you to wander off again.”  
  
“No, really, I’ll take the couch,” Adam tried to insist. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share a bed with Lawrence (there was a small part of him that was practically giddy with the idea of doing so), but it felt like such a huge deal, a massive step in their relationship which Adam hadn’t even thought about taking.  
  
“I can make up the guest bedroom?” Lawrence offered quickly, realising that his previous suggestion might be pushing things a bit far. “If that would make you more comfortable. But I refuse to let you sleep on a couch.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Adam sighed eventually, shaking his head in the dark. “I’ve caused you enough trouble for one night. I’ll just… Stay with you.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Lawrence pressed, hospitable as ever. “It’s no trouble, really.”  
  
“No, it’s late. Early, whatever. Just… It’s fine. I don’t mind.”  
  
“If you’re sure,” Lawrence said, finally reaching to turn on a light. The glow from the bulb at the top of the stairs offered just enough light for Adam to catch the small smile on Lawrence’s face. He looked pleased, relieved. Adam chided himself silently for reading too much into why Lawrence may be pleased at the prospect of sharing a bed with him. They headed up the stairs, Adam right behind the other man, following him until they reached Lawrence’s room. Adam’s anxiety was quickly forgotten when he fell onto what he was pretty sure to be the comfiest bed in the world, and it didn’t take long for him to drift off, Lawrence’s quiet voice telling him to sleep well.  
  
For the first time in what felt like months, Adam didn’t wake from a nightmare, drenched in sweat. He slept right through the night, blinking his eyes open to a strip of sunlight—streaming through a gap in the curtains—which lay over Adam’s face. He sat up quickly, forgetting for a moment where he was and how he got there. Then the memories of the previous night flooded back to him, and Adam was filled with embarrassment. At least Lawrence was nowhere to be seen, and Adam could freak out by himself.  
  
After regaining some composure, Adam headed downstairs and was hit with the smell of strong coffee and the sound of sizzling, both coming from the kitchen. He padded into the room, still barefoot and underdressed, and was greeted with the sight of Lawrence still in his pyjamas, an apron on as he made breakfast. Lawrence greeted him warmly, and Adam responded with an apologetic smile.  
  
“I’m sorry I came here last night,” Adam sighed, though he leaned his forearms on the island, more content with watching Lawrence cook than making an attempt to leave.  
  
“I’ve told you plenty of times, you don’t need to apologise for coming to me,” Lawrence laughed. “You really are always welcome in my home. At all hours,” he added, knowing that Adam would try and protest.  
  
“You may come to regret making that offer,” Adam laughed humourlessly, his tone self-deprecating and almost bitter. “You’ll get sick of seeing me pretty quickly.”  
  
“I doubt that very much,” Lawrence replied, his own voice completely serious.  
  


* * *

 

  
It was much too natural how well their lives fit together. Adam ended up visiting more frequently, coming to Lawrence because he knew he could get a decent amount of sleep when he was there. He didn’t want to dwell on why that may be. He also didn’t insist that Lawrence make up the guest bed for him, since Adam partly thought the reason his mind was now quiet when he slept had more to do with the person he was sleeping with, not where he was sleeping. And Lawrence never seemed bothered by the arrangement either.  
  
It became routine that Adam would stay over, would allow Lawrence to make him breakfast and coffee when Adam got out of bed refreshed and not haunted by nightmares. Adam wasn’t an idiot. He didn’t miss the fact that there had been an odd decline in the number of a certain type of murder victim over the past few weeks. Adam made the connection between the serial killer he’d been chasing and the fact that said killer had gone quiet since Adam started spending most nights with Lawrence. It was far too much of a coincidence for Adam to overlook, yet he didn’t want to say anything. If Adam knew anything, if he even had suspicions, then he was sure Lawrence was aware of them. And the fact that Adam’s name hadn’t joined the list of victims led him to believe that maybe Lawrence didn’t mind.  
  
Their mystery cannibal had gone quiet, but there were still bodies which turned up occasionally, missing organs but presented beautifully. Adam became more aware of Lawrence’s subtle smiles at crime scenes, the way he watched with admiration as Adam explained the mind of the killer he was slipping in to. The warning signs were there, and Adam by no means missed them. He simply carried on regardless. He knew he should have been scared, disgusted, that he should’ve questioned Lawrence or told someone as soon as Adam started to suspect something. But where was the fun in that? No, Adam was content with their arrangement. And, if his suspicions about Lawrence turned out to be correct, then he wasn’t sure if he would care.  
  
Adam stopped questioning what meat he was being served. He allowed Lawrence to cook for him, since Lawrence seemed to thrive off it. His meals were like art, and Adam took his time to enjoy them, to appreciate them for what they were instead of asking too many questions. Sometimes Adam would come around earlier, would spoil Lawrence by allowing the older man to make them a full three course meal. Other times he was content to turn up, fall into bed and then roll out the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. It was all so domestic, and yet they weren’t really any closer than they had been before. As far as Adam was concerned, they were still just good friends, and Lawrence was nothing more than someone who made Adam feel safer. It was a strange arrangement, a relationship filled with unspoken truths, questions that neither of them dared to ask. Part of Adam worried about losing all of this if he tried to get Lawrence to talk about any of it, but it was slowly eating away at the two of them.  
  
Adam was the one to finally address the issue, one Saturday morning as he lay on his back, staring up at Lawrence’s ceiling. Weekends were strange, in that Lawrence never felt rushed to get up, and so they often ended up being awake together in the mornings, not touching, just laying on their respective sides of the bed. Their arrangement and its implications had been a particular source of confusion for Adam over the past week, and he decided there would never really be a good time to bring the issue up.  
  
“Is it weird for us to do this?” He blurted out suddenly.  
  
“To do what?” Lawrence pressed gently, voice laced with curiosity.  
  
“This,” Adam repeated. “Whatever the hell we’re doing.”  
  
“We’re having a conversation. I’d say that’s perfectly normal,” said Lawrence with a smug grin. Adam grumbled wordlessly at his teasing.  
  
“You want me to say it? Fine. Isn’t it fucked up that I spend more nights a week in your bed than my own?”  
  
“Do you think it’s fucked up?”  
  
“I don’t know what I think,” Adam groaned. “I don’t know what the hell any of this means. Like, we’re friends, right?”  
  
“I consider you a friend, yes.”  
  
“Friends don’t do this!”  
  
“We’re friends, and we’re doing this,” Lawrence pointed out, and Adam hated how goddamn smart he always was, how he managed to push Adam’s buttons and make him speak up when nobody else could.  
  
“Are we _just_ friends then? Because honestly, this seems like something above and beyond friendship.” Lawrence was quiet for a while then. Adam held his breath, wondering if he had said too much, if Lawrence realised just what Adam was asking him and wasn’t taking it well. The sheets beside Adam rustled as Lawrence moved, and Adam’s response was to screw his eyes shut. He didn’t really want to deal with this, not now, maybe not ever. He wasn’t ready to lose whatever it was he had with Lawrence. He knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut, he knew—  
  
“Adam? Look at me,” Lawrence commanded softly. Adam opened his eyes, slowly, reluctantly. He turned his head and saw Lawrence, laying on his side, facing Adam. He was so close. “Do you want us to be just friends?” asked Lawrence patiently. Adam had forgotten how to breathe.  
  
“I… I feel like we’re already not,” Adam finally admitted in a small voice.  
  
“Then what would you call us?”  
  
“I don’t think there’s a name for it,” Adam blurted before he had a chance to stop and think about what he was going to say. “You and I. Whatever _this_ is. I think it’s something else entirely.”  
  
“That’s very poetic,” Lawrence noted, his lips arched into a lazy grin. “I always forget how well you read situations.”  
  
“I can’t quite read you. You don’t let me see everything.”  
  
“Does that frustrate you?”  
  
“No,” Adam admitted. He was in deep enough already, had passed the point of no return, and figured he may as well keep digging himself into this hole since there was no way out. All he could cling to now was honesty. “It draws me in.”  
  
“I told you that you’d find me interesting,” Lawrence replied smugly, causing Adam to roll his eyes. He finally shifted, moved onto his side so he and Lawrence were facing one another.  
  
“Yeah, you got me. Hook, line and sinker. Does that mean I still only get little bits of you?”  
  
“Do you think you can handle seeing all of me?” Lawrence asked, meeting Adam’s gaze and holding it. In any other situation, the question may have been suggestive, but Lawrence’s tone was dark, almost sinister. It made Adam breathless, gave him that same feeling of exhilaration that he often got when he snuck glances into Lawrence’s mind.  
  
“I’ve had to handle a lot,” Adam responded, lowering his own voice to meet Lawrence’s. “I’ve been in the heads of enough people to build up a tolerance.”  
  
“A tolerance to what?”  
  
“To darkness. To whatever demons you’re trying to keep hidden,” he stated calmly. Lawrence looked at him, completely enraptured by Adam’s words, his insights, the way he was able to see him in ways nobody else had. “I’m tolerant to monsters.”  
  
“Am I a monster, Adam?” Queried Lawrence, though he didn’t sound offended, merely curious about what Adam thought of him.  
  
“You are… A predator. You’re not a wild beast, but you’re not a tame house pet either. You fall in between. You calculate every move you make with precision, and manage to keep yourself hidden in shadows, unless you want to be seen. I can only tell you all of this because you wanted me to know. You wanted me to see you.”  
  
“Then I am no longer in the shadows,” muttered Lawrence.  
  
“Oh no, you’re still there,” Adam said quickly, nodding his head. “Only now you have company.”  
  
“You’re joining me?”  
  
“I am… Taking my rightful place,” whispered Adam, voice just loud enough to be heard. Lawrence’s face spread into a huge smile, a look of pride and adoration in his eyes.  
  
“In the shadows, or in my bed?” He questioned, reaching over to rest his hand on Adam’s cheek. Adam matched Lawrence’s smirk with one of his own in response.  
  
“Both,” he answered confidently, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Lawrence’s lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [my tumblr](candykovic.tumblr.com)


End file.
